The present invention generally relates to managing images stored on personal electronic devices, and more particularly to methods and systems for timed deletion of images from personal electronic devices.
The use of smartphones, and other similar personal electronic devices, to take pictures has increased dramatically in recent years. As the quality of the cameras on personal electronic devices improve, the image files that are created by the cameras consume more storage space. Since individuals have their smartphone on hand often, they end up taking more and more photographs, which may result in using a large amount of the storage capacity of their smartphone. Often, photographs are taken by individuals to jot down quick notes that are only useful for a certain period. For example, a user may take a photograph to remind them of where they parked their car, a photograph of a concert or movie ticket which will be redeemed later that night, or a photograph of a document that a friend requests. Such photographs may only be important for a short period of time and afterward the images simply take up storage space.
In general, photographs taken by smartphones, or other similar personal electronic devices, remain on the personal electronic device until the user deletes the photographs, thereby freeing up storage space on the device. Often, people only review and delete unwanted images from their device once the device runs out of storage space. This situation can be frustrating to the user and can result in the user having to review and delete images from their device at an inopportune time.